MERA PYAAR!
by nehabarve01
Summary: Ok here is ur ff Katiiy di and guest! Hope u enjoy it! Sachvi based!
1. Chapter 1

Ok pple I am back with a sachvi story dedicated my dear dear Katiiy di and guest. So pple hope u will enjoy this story. And pls do review. So let's start theis story...

Mera Pyaar!

Chapter 1:

Purvi was getting ready for the bureau. She was joining today. It was her first day so she did not want to get late today. She tied her hair took her bag and car keys wore her shoes and left for the bureau.

On the road...

Purvi was driving the car and she was about to reach the bureau. But suddenly someone dashed with her car and the headlight of her car broke. She was ver angry and came out of the car and started fighting with that person.

Purvi: excuse me!

Person while coming out of the car: i am so sorry Lekin Apko bhi Dyan rakhna chahiye tha na!

Purvi: excuse me! Ek to galti apko hein aur ap Hein ki mujhe hi suna rahe hain!

Now the persons anger was increasing...

Person: dekhiye muzhe der ho rahe hein. Ye ligiye (he gave her some money to fix the headlight)sry once again and he left.

Purvi:Arey!

But she could not speak further because he had already left.

Purvi pov: Ajeeb insan hein yaar! Ek toh galati karta hain upar se chila raha hain! Huh! Chodo na mujhe kya!(while looking at her watch) Omg! Aaj to late hogatyi! Acp sir daantenege. Chodo Inko! Huh! faltu mein time barbed kar Diya!

Saying this she left for the bureau. She entered the bureau.

Purvi: Good morning sir!

Acp: good morning purvi! par purvi late kyun hua tumhe aaj! Pehela din hein na tumhare aaj to phir?

Purvi: sorry sir wo jab mein yaha aa rahI thi na tab kisi ne meri kar ko Dhaka mar Diya to late hogaya. Sorry si. Age se dyaan rakhungi.

Acp: koI bat nahi. Aajoo sab se milo aao.

Purvi met everyone and started talking to shreya and then a voice disturbed them...

Voice: good morning sir ye file...tum!

Purvi: aap!

Acp: tum donno ek dusre ko Janet hon?

Purvi: sir yahi toh hein na jiski vajeh se mujhe aane mei late huo tha!

Sachin: excuse me miss!

Purvi: dekhiye ap!

Acp: bas bas Karoo tum donno! Samjhe tum donno! Purvi yeh hain Sr inspector sachin! Aur sachin ye hain inspector purvi. Delhi se aaye hain. Aj se yeh hamare sath kam karegi.

Sachin pov: yeh aur inspector! Huh!

Purvi pov: huh! Ye aur Sr inspector! Bap re!

Purvi: shreya!

Shreya: ha purvi bol.

Purvi: ek bat puncho tujse?

Shreya: puncho na!

Purvi: sachin sir kya Bahut gusa karte hein?

Shreya: bhai! Nahi bilkul nahi! Wo Bahut acche hain. Mood kharab hoga up ko isiliyea zara.

Purvi: kyaaa! Sachin sir tere bhi hein!

Shreya: ha toh!

Purvi: nahi kuch nai!

A sudden case was reported so everyone went the crime scene. The case was easy so I was luckily solved till the evening. Acp sir went home as he had some work and gave permission for everyone to go home to. After Acp sir left everyone gathered around a desk and started chatting.

Sachin: purvi tumhe gadi chalani nahi aati kya!(teasing tone)

Purvi gave him a angry glare.

Daya: accha purvi tum bachpaN se Delhi main thi kya?

Purvi: nahi daya sir main toh Mumbai mein hi Pali badi Hun. Lekin papa ka transfer homgaya tha isiliyea hum sab waha chale Gaye.

Sachin: purvi tumhe gadi chalana kis ne shikha ya?(now sachin was in a teasing mood)

Purvi: kyun sir?

Sachin: Bato na? kisne shikha hi tumhe gadi?

shreya: bhai ap...

Purvi now was really angry!

Purvi: sir apko kya! Main kisi se bhi gadi chalana Sikhs apko kya!

Sachin now got angry.

Sachin: tumhare parents ne tumhe manners nahi shikha ye kya? haise gadi chalana sikha ya.

Every one was really enjoying the cute fight. But Puvri got sad hearing about her parents. She was almost crying but composed herself and spoke...

Purvi: sir..pls muzhe mere mom dad ke bare mein bat nahi karni hain. Pls sir!

Shreya: kya hua purvi apne mom dad ke bare mein bat kyun nahi karni tumhe?

Purvi: shreya mera is duniya mein koi nahi hain. Mere janam ke bad mere mom ki amit hogayi aur dad ye sadma bardash nahi kar payi or wo bhi...( now she could not control herself a tear fell from her eye. Shreya hugged her tightly and purvi shredded some tears )jab mere rishtedaroon ne meri jimedari lene se Inkar kar Diya tab mere neighbours ne muzhe orphanage main chod Diy. Aur main vahi Pali padho Hun. Mera is duniya mein koi nahi hain. sachin really felt guiltY for what he did.

Purv: sir pls kya main ghar ja sakti Hun?

Abhijeet: ha kyun nahi!

Purvi smiled lightly and bid gid bye to every one and went home.

In the bureau...

Daya: sachin aye tumhe thik nahi kiya.

Shreya: ha bhai! Ep ke ek mazak ki vajah se purvi kitna pares ha hogatyi thi!

Sachin: I am sorry shreya. Main kal usko sorry Bol dunga. Chalo shreya chalte hain.

Sheeya: thik hain bhai.

All of them went tO their houses.

At purvi's house...

She entered her room took a pic and started crying badly and sat in a corner and slept in the same position.

At sachin and shreya's residence...(both are bro and sis)

Sachin lay on the bed and was in deep thinking...

Sachin pov: aaj jo maine kiya wo galat kiya. Bechari purvi. Main kal hi usko sorry keh dunga.

And with al this thoughts sachin and purvi drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok Katiiy di and guest! Kaise tha? Hope u liked it! I know this was not that good but the upcoming chaps will be intresting! I promise! Ok I will update soon! When i will. Get 20 plus reviews! Thnx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thnx a lot for the review! And shruts this is not the concept u r thinking it is different read it u will understand. Ok here is the second chap! Pls read and review!

Chapter 2:

Note: here abhirika and dareya are married.

The next morning in the cid bureau. No one was present their. Sachin entered the bureau and straight away to his desk and started working on the pending files. Everyone entered one by one and started working. Purvi entered with a fake smile and went to desk and started working. Pain could clearly be seen on her face. She tried to hi de it but could not. Sachin tried to talk to her but she made an excuse and changed the topic. Finally sachin decided to talk to her at lunch time.

Lunch time...

Everyone had gone for lunch except Sachin and purvi. Both of them were working on the files. When sachin came to her with chocolates in his hand. He had hid his hand at the back side which had chocolates in it.

Sachin: purvi.

Purvi: yes sir?

Sachin: lunch nahi karna?

Purvi: nahi sir bhook nahi yeh.

Sachin: ease kase! Chalo lunch Karoo.

Purvi: nahi sir its ok. Mujhe sach mein book nahi hein.

Sachin: chalo purvi!(orderly tone)

Purvi: yes sir.

They went for lunch and both of them sat on the same table. While eating lunch...

Sachin: purvi mujhe tu se bat karni hein.

Purvi: kahiye na sir.

Sachin: purvi woh..

Purvi: Boyle na sir.

Sachin: sorry purvi.

Purvi: sorry kisliye sir?

Sachin: woh lak mene tumhare sath batamji kiye na aur tumhe rulaya toh sorry. Woh kya hain na kal mein zara masti ke mood mein tha.

Purvi: arey nahi sir its ok.

Sachin: nahi purvi aise nahi! Hum ek Kam karte hain hum ek nayi shurvat karte hain. Thik hain?

Purvi: matlab?

Sachin: matlab yeh ki hum na aaj se dost ban skate hain kya?

Purvi: lekin sir...

Sachin: aaa! Agar tumne mere Dosti accept nahi kee toh main aisa sochunga ki tumne muzhe maf nahi kiya.

Purvi : thik hain sir toh aj se hum friends!

And she forwarded her hand towards him. They both shaked their hands and had their lunch and left for the bureau.

Days passed sachvi became best buddies. Both of them enjoyed each other's company. Purvi never used to feel alone now since sachin was there all the time with her to support her.

Now today was rakhi. Acp sir had called everyone to his house to celebrate this festival. Purvi was really sad but managed to smile and Sachin consoled her.

At ACP sirs house...

Purvi was wearing a ghagra choli. A white and badami coloured one. She was wearing matching earrings and had left her hair opean. Shreya was weraring a purple anarkali suit and tarika was wearing a white sari. Shreya and tarika tied a rakhi to sachin and shreya tied a rakhi to abhijeet too.( I know that's weird but I could not hepl it Abhijeet treats shreya like a sis and tarika tied a rakhi to daya.) Purvi was just standing in a corner crying silently. Sachin saw that and gave their gifts again and went to purvi. Sachin was consoling her. He could not c her like that not like a best friend but something else. But purvi was with the same feeling. both of them could not give that feeling a and abhirika went near purvi.

Daya: arey purvi kyun or rahi Ho tum?

Abhijeet:Arey purvi,kya hua tumhe?

Sachin: woh sir purvi ko apne parivar ki Yaad aa rahe hain. Apne bhai ki. Sir jab se wo accident hua hain tab se purvi ne kabhi bhi rakhi ya fir bhai duj nahi banaya.(ya I know I did not mention abt purvi bro but pls just imagine that she had a bro.) Sir woh shreya aur tarika na apne bhaiya's ko rakhi bandi toh purvi ko apne bhai ki Yaad a gayi.

Everyone was now getting emotional.

Daya: nahi purvi esa kabhi mat samajna. Hum hain na tumhare bhai. Mein aur Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: ha purvi kaise shreya waise tum!

Purvi smiled lightly and tied rakhi to daya and Abhijeet. Sachin was hiding something behind him and purvi saw it and tried to grab it.

Purvi: sachin sir! Kya hain piche? Dekha yie!

Sachin: nahi nahi!

Purvi: pls sir!

Sachin: nahi bilkul,nahi! Accha thik hain ek promise Karoo. Tum kabhi nahi rooge!

Purvi: promise!

Sachin smiled and gave the box to purvi. She opened the box and was very happy to c her fav chocolates! She smiled widely and hugged him tightly. She felt warm in his hug. Everyone was shocked but sachin hugged her back. They separated and were blushing. Purvi was just about to take a chocolate when sachin snatched the box and started running. Purvi was shocked plus angry and she held her ghagra and started running behind him.

Purvi(while running) sir! Sir! Mere chocolates di jiye!

Sachin: le lo! aoo!

Both of them were running like kids in the whole house. Suddenly purvi stepped on her own lehenga and was about to fall when sachin held her but he to lost his balance and fell down. He was on the bottom and purvi was on the top of 's hand was on her waist and purvi's hand were on his was a cute eye lock and all the others passed evil smile to each other. Vineet coughed and both of them came out of the cute eye lock.

Both of them got up and were not able to look at each other. Both were blushing really badly. All the others were smiling contionously. Acp called them for dinner they had their dinner and went to their respective houses.

In sachin house...

He was sleeping on the bed thinking about the moments spent by him with purvi..

Sachin pov: yeh kya hoga ya hein muzhe? Kyun hamesha purvi ke bare mein soctha Hun! Wo to Sirf mere ek dost hain. Nahi actully best friend,lekin jab meine use rote hua dekha tab kyun muzhe takleef hue? Thinking all this he slept.

At purvi house...

Purvi lay on her bead and her mind was full of thoughts. She closed her eyes but a smiling face came in front of her, yes it was of sachin.

Purvi pov: kya hogaya hain muzhe? Kyun muzhe hamesha sachin sir ka chehera dikhayi deta hain? Jab aj maine unke hug kiya toh ESA kyun laga ki muzhe Apni zindagi mil gayi. Woh toh sirft mere best friend hain. Issue pehele humane kitnI bar hug kiya lekin aaj itna accha aur protected kyun laga?

With her mind full of thoughts she slept.

* * *

><p>ok pls how was this chap? I added sacvhi moments and don't worry this is a ver long story. Ya everything is going fast but in the upcoming chaps it is slow. So pple pls reView. Will update when I get 20 reviews! Thnx. And a tragedy had occured in my family. I hv lost my grandfather yesterday. I am depressed and sad. I will try my best to update.<p>

thnxx!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thnx a lot for ur precious reviews! I am glad that u r liking this story. Ok now this is kind of as normal story but aage na bahoot twists aur shcoks hain. Now enough of y bag bag here is ur next chap! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!

Chapter 3:

Purvi woke up in the orning got ready for the bureau and left. Sachin was present in the bureau and was completing some pending files. She went to him and said...

Purvi: Good morning sachin sir!

Sachin:Good morning purvi.

Purvi was about to leave but sachin stopped her.

Sachin: ruko purvi.

Purvi turned.

Purvi: yes sir.

Sachin: woh main tumse sorry kehena chahta tha.

Purvi: sorry kyun?

Sachin: woh kal main tumhare chocolates leke bagh gaya na toh..

Purvi: kya sir ap bhi! Itni se bat ke liye sorry! Hum dost hain na! dosti main no sorry no thank u!

Sachin: purvi ye toh tum sahi keh rahe hon lekin kuch zyada nahi hua!

Purvi: kya sir ap bhi!

Sachin and purvi both smiled and started working on the files again. Daya, Shreya, abhijeet, entered and they too started doing their work. Both sachin and purvi were not able to concentrate on their work. Purvi was just starring at sachin but when she saw that he to was starrring at her she acted as if she was working on her files. This was noticed by our duo. The DUO spoke through their eyes...

Daya: mamla gadbad hain boss.

Abhijeet: han bhai!

And both of them smiled broadly. A case was reported so Daya and shreya and abhijeet purvi and sachin went to the murder spot. The case was easy so it was about to get solved. They went to a empty gowdown to catch the killer but firing started. A bullet hit sachin's leg. Purvi got really tensed but continued firing. The firing was over and abhijeet took the killer away. Purvi ran to sachin.

Purvi: sachin sir! ap thikk hain na!

Sachin was just starrring at her. Purvi took aout a piece of cloth and tied it to his leg. Daya and shreya ran to sachin and sachin was taken to the hospital. The doctor dressed his injury.

Daya: sachin ek kaa karo tu ghar jao. Purvi tum sachin ko ghar chod do.

Sachin: arey nahi sir main thik hun.

Purvi: kya thik hun! nahi bilkul nahi!

(daya nd shreya passed evil smiled to each other)

Sachin: purvi main thik hoon chinta mat karoo.

Purvi: lekin..

Sachin: lekin wekin kuch nahi! main bureau aa rahe hoon! samaj gayi tum.

Purvvi: thik hain.

They reached the bureau. It was lunch time so daya abhijeet and shreya went for luch..

Daya: arey sachin purvi tum donno bhi chalo na luch karte hain.

Sachin: arey nahi sir bas ye file complete kar ke ata hun. Ap log jaiye mein abhi aaya.

Abhijeet: thik hain aur purvi tum to chalo na..

Purvi: nahi sir main sachin sir ke sath khanna kha lungi.

All of them were looking at her with shocked+confused expressions. And the duo passed evil smiles to each other.

Purvi: matlab ye ki main aur sachin sir best frndz hain na aur hum humesha ek sath khanna khate hain toh..

Shreya: rehene de purvi! tum sachin sir ke sath kha lena hum chalte hain.

Purvi just nodded. Dareya and abhijeet went for lunch...

DAREYA AND ABHIJEET...

Abhijeet and shreya were having lunch but daya was in deep thinking. Abhijeet noticed it and said..

Abhijeet: boss.

Daya: ha kya hua?

Shryea: sir kya hua hain?

Data: shreya woh main na purvi aur sachin ke bare ain soch raha tha.

Abhijeet: purvi aur sacihn?

Day: abhijeet muzhe lagta hain ki sachin aur purvi ke beech main dosti se zyada kuch hain.

Shreya:matlb?

Daya: matlab ye shreya ki mmuzhe lagta hain ki sachin aur purvi ek dusre sepyaar karte hain! lekin unko khood ye bat pata nahi hein.

Abhijeet: arey lekin daya tuzhe aisa kyun lagta hian?

Daya: arey yaar! tumne nahi dekha kya! jab sachin ko goli lagi thi tab purvi kitni pareshan hogayo thi aur jab us din rakhi ke din purvi ro rahe thi tab sachin ko kitna dard ho raha tha.

Shreya: lekin sir woh to best friends hain aur..

Abhijeet; nahi shreya muzhe lagta hain ki daya thik keh raha hein.

Daya: shreya tum purvi se bat karoo aur mmain aur abhijeet sachin se thik hain.

Shreya: thik hain. Toh main kal tarika aur purvi ko apne ghar bula leti hun.

HERE AUR SACHVI...

Purvi: sir! pls! kuch toh khali jiye na! apko goli bhi lagi hain apki tabyat kharab hojaegi!

Sachin: ek sec purvi. ye file hojane ke bad pakka!

Purvi:(orderly tone)sir! agar ap nahi aaye na ab khanna khane toh main apse kabhi bat nahi karungi!

Sachin:kya! accha thik hain,arey tumhari aawaj sune bina muzhe neend nahi aati. main nahi reh paunga tumhari awaj sune bina! thik hain agar tum mujse bat nahi karoogi na toh main mar...

Purvi kept her hand on his mouth...

Purvi: shhhh! Aisa kabhi mat kehena!

There was a cute eye lock but it was broken by purvi but sachin was still lost in her.

Puvri: sachin sir, chaliye khanna kha lete hain.

Sachin: chalo.

They both went and had their lunch. No case was reported so they went home. Purvi droped sachin at his house and she went to her house.

At purvi's residence..

She was sitting in her balcony with a coffee mug in her hand. She was just starring at the moon. She saw sachin's face in the was shocked confusd.

Purvi pov: yeh kya ho kya raha hain! muzhe har jaga sachin sir ka chehera kyun dikhayi de raha hein. Sachin sir toh sirf mere acche dost hain ya phir usse zyada! Chodo ye sab. Kal mein tarika aur shreya se ponch lungi. Ek bar sachin sir se poonch lete hun ki unke tabyat thik hain na.

She kept her coffee aside and messaged sachin

**HI SACHIN SIR PURVI HERE. SIR AP THIK TOH HAIN NA? APNE KHANNA KHA LIYA NA. DAWAYI LENA MAT BHULNA. KAL BUREAU MEIN MILTE** **HAIN GOOD ****NIGHT.**

**TAKE CARE**

**PURVI**

Here sachin was trying to sleep but failed. Whenever he closed his eyes hi used to c purvi! Suddenly his phine buzzed. He saw the message and a smile crept on his lips. He read the message and replied..

**AREY MERI MA! HA MAINA KHANNA KHA LIYA AUR DAWAI LE LI! KAL BUREAU MMEIN MILTE HAIN. CHINTA MAT KAROO. GOOD NIGHT.**

**TAKE CARE**

**SACHIN.**

Puvri resisdence..

Purvi smiled seeing the message and slept.

Here our sachin sir also slep.

* * *

><p>PPLE HERE IS UR UPDATE! HOW WAS IT1 AAG;LA CHAP WILL B INTRESTING! TAKE CARE AND STAY TUNNED. I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET 25 REVIEWS!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok pple here is ur next chap! very happy that u r liking this story. So read review and enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Note: Here dareya and abhirika are not married. No one is related except Purvi daya aur abhijeet ko apna bhai anti hain(sachin and purvi r best friends)

Inside the bureau...

All r working in the bureau working on the PC and completing pending files. Suddenly a voice interrupts them. The door is flung open and a girl with braided hair and in formal clothes enters.

Girl:Good morning sir.

Acp coes out of his cabin.

Acp: Good morning. Tum inspector Saloni ho na.

Sloni: yes sir! Inspector saloni for delhi.

Acp: Welcome to Cid mumbai.

Meanwhile everyone gathers there and r looking at saloni confusingly.

Daya: sir ye kon hain?

Acp: daya yeh hain inspector saloni. Aj se hae join karne wali hain.

Abhijeet: ohh accha nice to meet u.

Acp: Saloni yeh hain sr inspector daya , abhijeeet aur yeh hein inspector shreya,purvi.

Saloni: nice to meet u.

Acp; aur yeh hain inspector sachin.

Saloni was just starring at im. He forwarded his hand for a hand shake and they shacked their hand but saloni was still starring at him. Seeing this purvi was really jealous. This was noticed by shreya. Saloni was introduced to everyone and a case was reported to everyone went to the crime scene. Saloni was continuously starring at sachin but sachin was not paying attention to saloni. Purvi was happy seeing sachin ignoring Saloni. The case was solved.

Saloni pov: haayee! kitne cute ur handsome hain sachin sir! peheli nazar mein hi pyaar hogaya hein! hayee!

The same day at the bureau..

Shreya came to purvi and asked her: purvi kya tum aj mere ghar pe sleepover ke liye aa sakte hon.?

Purvi: arey ha kyun nahi par sleep over achanak?

Shreya: arey nahi bas aise hi. Main ne tarika ko bula liya hein. Saloni se punch lo kya.

Purvi: punch le. Lekin shreya wo saloni na usko koi ca nahi hein kya hamesha sachin sir ko ghurti reheti hein! HUH!

Shreya: arey lekin woh sachin sir ko ghurti hain toh tuzhe pareshani kyun hain.

Purvi: woh kyunki woh mere best friend hain.

Shreya: friend ya kuch aur!(wink)

Purvi pov: ha shreya sahi keh rahe hain. Kya sach mein main sachin sir se nahi nahi!

Shreya went near saloni.

Shreya: saloni aaj tum free hon?

Saloni: ha. koi kam hian kya?

Shreya: nahi kam nahi wo kya hain na mere ghar pe sleepover hian aaj rat ko. Tarika ur purvi aa rahe hein. Toh tum be aa sakti hon. Tumhe koi proble nahi hein na.

Saloni: nahi bilkul nahi. in aa jaungi.

Shreya: ok toh milte hain ghar pe.

Saloni: ok.

Shreya: bye.

Saloni: bye.

IN the cid bureau...

Sachin,daya and abhijeet were present in the bureau. Sachin was acting like he was completing files but his ind was somewhere else. They DUO noticed this. They went near him.

Daya: sachin ghar nahi gaye.

Sachin: nahi sir. bas ye pending work karke chala jaunga.

aBhijeet:: sachin...

sachin: PYAAR karte hon kisi se ?

Sachin: sir...

Daya: tu purvi se pyaar karte hon na!

Sacin was shocked by this question. He was not able to understand how his seniors knew about his feelings.

Sachin: j..i..si.r.

Abhijeet: bata do purvi ko.

Sachin: lekin sir kya purvi muzse pyaa karti hain!

Daya: abhi pata chal jayega.

Daya dials a number.

At shreya's house...

Purvi , shreya and tarika r in the hall sitting and chatting together and chatting. But purvi is in deep thinking and tarika notices it.

Tarika: purvi.

NO responce

Tarika: purvi!

Puvri: ha.

Tarika: kiske bare ein soch rahe thi?

Purvi: woh jo nayi officer aayi hain na saloni..uske bare mein.

They did not no that saloni was outside the door listening to the conversation.

Shreya also joins the conversation.

Shreya:uske bare ein kyun?

Purvi: arey shreya! pata hain kya jab se aayi hein na tab se woh sachin sir ko ghurti reheti hain! itna gussa ata hain na! Pata nahi kyun jab bhi woh sachin sir ke sath reheti hein na tab bahut jealous feel hota hein. Pata nahi kya hogaya hein muzhe!

Tarika and shreya passed devil siles to each other.

Shreya and tarika: PYAAR!

Purvi: kyaaa!

Tarika: ha purvi tuzhe sachin se na pyaar hogaya hein!

Purvi: llekin..

Shreya: purvi , tarika sahi keh rahi hein! tuzhe toh sachin sir se pyaar hogaya hein!

Purvi: r u sure ye pyaar he hain!

Tarika: 100 percent sure!

Purvi: lekin kya sachin sir muzhse pyaar karte hain!

ShreYA: karte hain! unke aankho..

She was not able to coplete the sentence be cause her phone rang. It was from daya so she excused herself and went outside where saloni was but saloni managed to hide.

Phone conversation..

Shreya: hello sir!

Daya: shreya! kay tumne purvi se puchha?

Shreya: ha sir! purvi pyaar karti hain sachin sir se.

Daya: arey wah! pata tha!

Shreya: sir,lekin kya sachin sir bhi..

Daya: ha sacin bhi pyaar karta hain use.

Shreya: aery wah ye toh accha hua. Sie aage kya karna hein.

Daya: woh to mein kal batata hun.

Shreya: ok sir.

Daya: bye.

Shreya: bye.

Saloni was fuming in anger!

Saloni pov: HUH! accha toh sachin sir purvi se pyaar karte hian aur purvi bhi! Nhi mein aisa kabhi nahi hone dungi! sachin sirf mere hain! main kuch bhi karlungi lekin sachin ki apne bas pas haesha ke liye bula hi longi! DEKHNA PURVI AAGE AAGE HOTA HAIN KYA!

Inside the bureau...

Daya: sachin! purvi tumse...

Sachin: boliye na sir!

Daya: pyaar karti hain!

Sachin was very very happy to hear this! He was shocked but happy!

Abhijeet: arey wah! to sachin apne dil ki bat purvi ko bol do.

Sachin; sir lekin kaise..

Daya: mere pass ek idea hein!

AND HE TELLS THEM THE IDEA..

* * *

><p>Guys how was it! plan ke bare Mein apko next chap mein pata chalega. I will update when i get 20 reviews! tll then stay tunned! And guys pls review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys really a big thanxx fr all those who reviewed! Here is ur next chap! READ REIEW AND ENJOY!

Chapter 5:

Sachin: nahi sir mein yeh nahi kar sakta!

Abhijet; K yaar sachin, tum bhi na.

Daya: pyaar karte hon na purvi se ?

Sachin: ha sir bahoot zyada!

Daya: toh yeh kyun nhai kar sakte!

Sachin: pata nahi sir jab bhi purvi mere samne ati hein na tab mmere dil ki dhadkane badh jati hein aur mera dimag kam karna band ho jata hein. Sir agar meine kuch ultah sidha bol diya toh nahi nahi...

Abhijet: accha thik hum dusra idea nikalte hain.

All of them were thinking and thinking but suddenly something stircked daya's mind.

Daya: Sachin abhijeet mere pass ek idea hein, dekho sachin tum purvi ke samne aat ehon toh tumhare dil ki dhadkan tez ho jate hain na aur tumhe dar hein ki kahi tumne kuch ultah seedha bol diya toh..

Sachin: ha sir.

Daya: toh sachin ek kaam karoo na tm purvi ke samne jayen bager apne dil ki bat bol dena.

Abhijeet: daya matlab kya hein tumhara?

Daya: arey abhijeet matlab yeh ki apni dil ki bat ek letter mein likh lena aur wo letter purvi ko de dena ya phir kisike haantho bhej dena.

Sachin: sir mein shreya ke hantho bhej deta hun.

Abhijeet: aur bhai sahab kab denge ye letter ap shreya ko purvo ko dene ke liye?

Sachin: kal hi sir aur mein us letter mein lirf apne feelings ke bare mein likhunga AUR propose bhi hi karunga!

Duo: wah bhai! accha chalo ab der hogayi hein ghar jate hain! lekin sachin tumhe purvi ko sabke samne bhi propose karna hoga!

Sachin: yes sir.

All of them went home an slept.

At shreya's residence...

Tarika: purvi sachin ko na apne dil ki bat bol do!

Purvi: lekin tarika kya woh sach mein muzhse pyaar karte hian?

Shreya: ha baba!

Purvi: thik hainsahi wakt ane par mein unhe apne dil ki bat bol dungi!

Tarika and shreya: ok!

Shreya: arey ye saloni kyun nhai aayi!

Purvi: chodo na yaar!

Shreya's phone buzzed...

**SORRY SHREYA MAM I CANT COME UE TO SOME PERSONAL WORK. WILL MEET TOMORROW IN THE BUREAU. **

**SORRY**

**SALONI.**

Shreya: arey woh saloni nahi aa payegi usse kuch zarori kam hein.

Purvi: ok so bad!(but in her mind she wAS REALY HAPPY)

Now they were engaged in their regular chit chats and finally they too slept..

Next day in the morning...

At the bureau..

No one was present their except sachin so sachin was writing his first love letter to purvi! The letter said..

**DEAR PURVI,**

**PURVI HUM DONNO BAHOOT ACHHE DOST HAIN AUR HAMESHA RAHENGE. PURVI SOTHE JAGTE UTHE BAITHE MUZHE SIRF TUMHARA HI CHEHERA NAZAR AATA HEIN! PURVI PEHELE MUZH LAGA KI TUM MERI DOST HON ISILIYE LEKIN PHI MUZHE EHESAS HUA KI YEH DOSTI NAHI PYAAR HEIN. YES IT IS LOVE! "I LOVE U PURVI" YEH TUMHARE SAMNE AAKAR KEHENI KI HIMMAT NAHI HEIN ISSILIYE LETTER MEIN LIKH RAHA HUN. PURVI MAIN JANTA HUN KI TUM BHI MUZHSE PYAAR KARTI HON! "I REALLY LOVE U PURVI WILL U MARRY ME" PLS PURVI JALDI REPLY KARNA. I WILL WAIT FOR UR REPLY.**

**TUMHARA NAHI SIRF AUR SIRFT TUMHARA**

**SACHIN.**

He finished writing the letter and placed the letter inside an envelope. He placed that envelope in the drawer. Everyone came one by one ecxept shreya as she had to go for some personal work. I was lunch time and only saloni and sachin wee in the bureau.

Sachin pov: arey yaar! ye kya hogaya shreya toh aaj aayi hi nahi ab ye lteer purvi tak kaise pahoonchahu! ha saloni ke hatho bhej deta hun!

So he went to saloni.

Sachin: saloni!

Saloni: yes sr.

Sachin: saloni kya tum mera ek kam karogi?

Saloni: yes sir kahiye na.

Sachin: kya tum yeh letter purvi ko de dogi.

Saloni: ha per sir isme hein kya?

Sachin: woh saloni mein na purvi se pyaar karta hun lekin kabhi izhar nahi kar paya toh is letter meine meri feelings likhe hain.

Saloni was shocked angry shatterded! all emotions were running through her but she managed to compose herself and talk..

Saloni: okk main ye letter purvi mam ko de dingi.

Sachin: thnx

Saloni just smiled and sachin left.

Saloni pov: huh! sachin purvi se pyaar kata hain! nahi mein yeh nahi hone dungi! mein yeh letter exchange kar dungi aur lekin handwriting! ha handwriting expert le likwa lungi. ha yahi thik rahega. Soo at lunch time she went to the handwriting expert and told him to write a letter in the sae handwriting.(A/N i know that its not the job of handwriting expert but main aur kya karti sorry)

It was time to leave and everyone left and saloni too. But she remembered that she had to give the letter to purvi so she went to prvi's house. Purvi opened the door.

Purvi: arey saloni tum yaha? andar aao na.

Saloni: nahi mam mein to bas sachin sir ka letter dene yaha aayi hoon. ye ligiye.

(she hands the letter to purvi and purvi takes it.)

Purvi: sachin sir ka letter mere liye?

Saloni: ha. accha mam mein chalti hoon thoda kam hein.

Purvi: thik hain bye.

Saloni: bye.

Saying this saloni left and purvi closed the door. Saloni smiled evilly and sat in the car and drove off. Purvi went inside sat on the sofa and opened the envelope. se started reading the letter. It said..

**PURVI,**

**PURVI MAIN TUMSE BILKUL PYAAR NAHI KARTA! BALKI MEIN TOH TUMHE APNE ACCHI DOST BHI NAHI MANTA. TUM TOH MERE LIYE EK TIMEPASS THI! MEIN SALONI SE BAHOOT PYAAR KARTA HUN GOT IT! I LOVE SALONI AND NOT U! AUR PLS FOR GODS SAKE MERE AUR SALONI KE BEECH MEIN ANI KI KOSHISH BHI MAT KARNA! HAMESHA MERE AAGE PEECHE GHUMTI REHETI HON. HUH! U KNOW WHAT PURVI I HATE U! AND FOR GODS SAKE PLS MERA PEECHA KARNA CHOD DO! SAMAJ MEIN AAY!**

**SACHIN.**

This letter bought tears in purvi's eyes. She was crying really badly and was not able to compose herself. She wen to her bedroom and started throwing all the gifts which were given by sachin to her. after some time she lay on the bed crying stil. The whole night passed but she was not able to compose herself. She was remembering all the happy moments spent by her with sachin. Her eyes were red and swollen badly. She was finally able to sleep.

* * *

><p>Guys how was it? hpe u like dit! i made it long so pls review will update after i get 20 reviews! till then stay tunned!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys I am very happy that u people r liking my story. Here is ur next chapter. So please read review and enjoy. And sorry for late update.

Chaptr 6:

Here everyone including saloni knowsabour sachin and purvi's feelings for each other.

Next day..

Purvi woke up in morning. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her head was aching badly but still she decided to go tho the bureau. She takes a shower. She was not in a mood to have breakfast. She took her car keys and she saw a picture of her and sachin. Their selfie. Their fist pic together. Purvi went near the photoframe took it into her hands. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She placed the other hand on sachins faced and moved it aroung his face and hugged the pic. She was crying eally badly now. Then she realised that he does not love her and the words in the letter were running throw her mind.

**"PURVI MAIN TUMSE BILKUL PYAR NAHI KARTA!"**

**"MAIN TOH TUMHE EK aCCHI DOST BHI NAHI MANTA"y**

**"TUM TOH MERE LIYE EK TIMEPASS THI"**

**"MEIN SALONI SE pPYAAR KARTA HUN"**

She threw th photonframe and it shatted into pieces. She was crying realy very badly now. She sat down on her knees and said..

Purvi: kyun kyun kyun! Kyun kiyantumne aisa! Pyaar kiya tumse itna aur tum ho ki! Thik hakn sachin agar tum saloni se pyar karta hun toh yahi thik hain. Main tumhe chod kar chali jaungi. Bahoot dur shayad itna dur ki tum muzhe kabhi dhund nahi paogki!thik hain! Bye sachin bye for ever.

Saying this she stared crying more badly. After some time she composed herself and rushed to the bureau.

Inside the bureau canteen..

Duo, abhijeet, vinnet , saloni and sachin were present in the bureau. Acp air was gone for a conference in delhi. There was no case reported so everyone was sitting arround he table getting bored.

Daya: yaar chalo nakuch khelte hain.

Abhijeet: kya khele?

Vineet: chalo truth and dare khelte hain!

Saloni: ha

Daya: ok bhiya ek bottle dena pls.

So they spine the bottle and the bottle stops on sachin.

Daya; toh sachin truth ya dare?

Sachin: dare.

Abhijeet: himmat wala nikla yaar tum!

Daya: tumhe na saloni ko propose karnapadegano .

Saloni was on the cloud of nine to hear this but sachin was shocked.

Sachin: sir mein ye kaise?

abhijeetab sare hein toh karni padegi.

Daya: ha bhai sachinkarni toh padegi.

Sachin: ok sir.

So sachin and salobi got up from their seats and sachin sat down on his knees and took out a rose and said..

Sachin: saloni I really love u will u marry me?

Saloni: I love u too. Yes I will marry you.

And someone was waching all of them. Yes it was purvi.

When purvi reached the bureau no one was present their and she ws hungry to to she decided to the canten and have a little snack. But what she sw , ade her shocjed, Now she was totally shattered. She knew that something like this was coming to her way but so soon. She was really hut now she ran to the bureau. She entered the bureu and shreya was present their. Shreya was shocked to c purvi crying.

Shreya: purvi kya hua?

Puvi just hugged her and cried badly. Aftr some time they separated and purvi said..

Purvi: sachin muzse pyaar nahi karta!

Shreya: kya! Lekin purvi yeh..

Purvi: usne saloni ko propose kiya wo saloni se pyaar karta hein.

Shreya: lekinn purvi..

Purvi: please shreya muzhe akela dhod do muzhe abhi bat nahi karni..

Shreya:thik hain purvi.

Days passed purvi never talked to sachin except for cases. Sachin always tried to talk to purvi but she always ignored him.

One day...

It was 10:20 pm and no one was present in the Bureau except sachin and purvi. Purvi was budy in the files while sachin was acting as he was busy on the PC but he was not able to concentrate on hIs was starring at purvi. He wanted to talk to her. But whenever he went to talk to her he always ignored. He finally gained some courage and went to talk to her.

Sachin:purvi.

Purvi: yes sir.

Sachin: sir muzhe tumee hamare bqre mein bat karni hein.

Purvi: kahiye sir main sun rahi hum.

Sachin: purvi woh tumne mere letter ka javab nahi diya?

Purvi: pls sir muzhe us bare mein nahi karni.

Sacin: thik hain lekin purvi main pichle kuch dinno se tum mizhe ignore kar rahi hon kyun?

Purvi: sir pls mera apse dur rehena hi apke liye mere liye aur apke liye bhi! Aur kis hak se ap muzse bat kar rahe hain?

sachiN: purvi hum toh dost hain na?

Purvi: dost! Pls sir hamri dosti kab ki khatam ho chuki hain. Sir pls leave me alone.

Sayin this she kept jer file aside took her car keys and bag and rushed outside the Bureau. Whole sachi was remained standing their confusingly.

Sachin: yeh purvi kya keh rahi thi? Wk itni ajeeb se batein kyun kar rahe jein. Uska bataon bahoot hi ajjeb hain. Wo muzse thik se bat bhi nahi kar rahi. Pata nahi kya hua hein? Ek kaam karta hun kaal subhah shreya se bat kar leta hun. Ha uahi thik rahega.

Saying this he to left the bureau.

* * *

><p>How was ita. Boring? Good or bad or wort?pls review! And I will upaye after 20 revoews! Pakka! Till then stay tuned! And sorry fot the spelling , mistakes. Actually I type it on my phone uskii keypad is v3ry small so mistakes ho jete hain. I am trying to improve very sorry if anyon3 did not like it.<p>

Read amd REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys thnx a lot for ur reviews! Sorry for late update! Here is ur next chap read review and enjoy! Pls review!

Chapter 7:

Sachin entered the bureau. No one else except shreya was present in the bureau. Sachin thought that this was the best time to talk to shreya about purvi. So he went to shreya to talk to her.

Sachin: shreya

Shreya: yes sir.

Sachin: shreya tum muzhe apna bhai manti ho na?

Shreya: ha sir par ap aisa kyun puch rahe hein?

Sachin: kya tum apne bhai ki madat karogi?

Shreya: ha par problem kya hein?

Sachin: purvi!

Shreya: kyaa! Purvi hain apki problem! Lekin ap toh pyaar karte hein na purvi se phir...

Sachin: shhhh! Ekdum chup! Purvi nahi hein meri problem.

Shreya: toh?

Sachin: shreya kahi dinno se dekh raha hun. Purvi muzse thik tarah se bat nahi kar rahi. Zab bhi main purvi se bat karne jata hun tab wo koi na koi bahana karke waha se chali jati hein. Kahi dinno se wo muzhe ignore kar rahi hein. Muzhe aisa lagta hain ki woh kafi dard se guzar rahi hein. Kya tum usse ek bar bar kar sakti ho?

Shreya: kya bat karo sir? Apne hi to dard diya hein na usse. Sir ap aisa karke na donno ko dhoka de rahe hein. Purvi ko bhi aur saloni ko bhi. Apko na purvi aur saloni mein se kissi ek ko chunna hi hoga. Aur...

Sachin: ek min yeh saloni kaha seaagai bich mein?

Shreya: pls sir janke bhi anjan banne ki koshish mat ki jiye.

Sachin:shreya yeh tum kya keh rahi hon? Muzhe kuch bhi samaj nahi aa raha hein!

Shreya: pls sir! Us din jab apne saloni ko propose kiya tab purvi ne dekh liya tha! Pata hein uss din purvi puri tarah se tut gayi thi! Bikhar gayi thi! Uske dil tod diya tha apne! Kyun kiya apne aisa! Apko pata bhi hein kitne dard se guzar rahe hein wo!

Sachin:oh my god! Shreya koi galat femi hue hain.

Shreya: matlab?

Sachin: matlab yeh ki maine saloni ko propose kiya lekin woh sirf ek dare tha!

Shreya: dare?

Sachin: ha! Us din ham log cafe mein TRUTH aur DARE kherahe yhe! Muzhe dare mila tha ki muzhe saloni ko propose karna hein issi liye meine saloni ko propose kiya.

Shreya: kyaaaaa! Sir yeh ap kya keh rahe hein?

Sachin: yeh sach hein!

Shreya: sir I am very sorry. Pata nahi maine apko kya kya bol diya! Am sorry sir.

Sachin: nahi shreya its ok. Ye bas ek galat femi thi. Main na aaj hi purvi se bat kar lunga aur aaj hi hamare beech ki galat femi dur karke purvi ko phir se propose kar lunga.

Shreya: phise matlab?

Sachin:woh kya hein na shreya muzme na itni himmat nahi thi na toh maine apne dil ki bat ek lettr mi likh de thi. Aur meine wo letter purvi de diya tha lekin uska koi jawab nahi aaya hein toh aj...

Shreya: ooohooooo! Main samaj hayi sir!All the best!

Sachin: thnx shreya!

Sachin and sherya were so busy in their talks that they did not know that someone was listening to their talks. It was saloni. She was fuming in anger. She was standing in the corridor and was about to enter the bureau but she stopped when she heard their talks.

Saloni pov: Aisa nahi ho sakta! Sachin sirf mere hein! Sirf mere! Ab toh purvi nam ka kata raste se hatana hi padega!

She left from their angrily and went to and empty gowdown. Only 1 person was present in that gowdown. Saloni rushed to that person. And gave him something.

Saloni: yeh kam ho jana chahi ye! Wo bachni nahi chahi ye!

Person: thik hain madam ji. Aj kam hojaga.

SalOni left from there to the bureau. Everyone came one by one and stared working. It was lunch time so everyone else except sacvi went for lunch. Sachin thought that this was the right time to talk to her. So he went her. She was busy in the file.

Sachin: purvi!

Purvi: yes sir.

Sachin: muzhe tumsebat karni.

Purvi:kahiye sir mein sun rahi hun(she said coldly)

Sachin: dekho purvi hamare beech koi galat femi hue hein. Aur wo.,.

Purvi: pls sir hamare beech meiin koi galat femi nahi hue hein! Pls sir muzse dur rahiye! Badi mushkil se samnhala hein maine khud ko. Aur waise bhi ao toh saloni..

But she could not continue her sentence because the phone of the bureau rang and a sudden case was reported. Sachin informed that others who were in the canteen and all of them rushed towards the crime sceen. The case was easy so it was solved by the evening.

At the evening...

Puvi took her car keys and bag and rushed out of the bureau without talking to anyone. Sachin tried to her but she went away. Acp told the duo to drop sachin and shreya home. Sachin was living next to purvi's house.

At purvi's resistance...

Purvi opened the door. Went to the kitchen to drink water. She was drinking water. The window in front of her was slightly opean. Some one was pointing a gun from that Window. The person outside pressed the trigger and the bullet hit her stomach and she screamed. The glass in her hand fell down and broke into pieces. Thank fully DUO qnd sachin shreya were outside her house. They heard her screem.

Sachin: sir yeh toh purvi ki cheeckh hein.

Daya: ha.

Abhijeet: chalo jake dekhte hain.

The got down from the car and broke the door of her house and were shocked to see the scenario. Purvi was injured badly. She was hit by a bullet on her stomach and blood was oozing out. Her one hand was on her wound and the other one was on her head. Sachin ran to her and she was about to fall on the floor but she was caught by sachin. She went unconscious. All the others rushed to her. Sachin took her head on is leg.

Sachin:(while patting her cheeks) purvi uho na! Purvi pls aankhen kholo.

Daya: abhijeet gadi nikalo bahoot khoon nikal raha hein.

Sachin took her handkerchief and placed it on her wound. Abhijeet rushed to get the car while sachin took purvi in her arms and started running towards the car. Daya was on the passenger seat. Abhijeet was driving. Sachin was with purvi in the middle and shreya was in the back.

Sachin: Purvi aankhen kholo na! Pls purvi utho na! Sir pls jaldi chalie!

Tears were rolling down sachins eyes. In some time they reached the hospital. Sachin picked her up and started running towards the hospital. All of them were screaming for the doctor. The nurse bought stretcher and sachin layed purvi on it. He held her hand tightly and was not ready to leave it. Purvi was taken into the OT and all the officers were informed. Everyone reached the hospital. Sachin was standing in a corner crying silently. Daya and abhijeet saw that amd went to console him.

Abhijeet: shant ho jao sachin. Kuch nahi hoga purvi ko.

Sachin: sir main purvi se bahot pyaar karta hun, khona nahi chata use ab main sir!

Daya: relax shant ho jaou. Bilkul thik hojaegi purvi.

The doctor came out of the OT. Sachin was the first one who rushed to him. All the others also rushed to the doctor.

Sachin: doctor kahiye na! Purvi thik hain na! Kuch nahi hua hein na usse!

Doctor: dekhiye ap shant ho jaiye.

Sachin: batayie na kaise hain purvi!

Doctor: woh..

* * *

><p>Guys pehele shant ho jayei phir eviews dena :P ok kaisa tha? Maine na suspense dal diya end mein! Purvi ko kaise kuch ho sakta hein sachin bhaiya hein na uske sth! Pls review! Next upate when i eel better and I get 20 reviews! M sorry trisha and krutika! Main apka gift jaldi hi de duni! Paka wada! After I feel better! Happy diwali!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys thnx a lot for ur reviews! Sorry for late update! Here is ur next chap read review and enjoy! Pls review!

Chapter 8;

Doctor: dekhiye ap pehele shant ho jaiye. Dekhiye wo abhi thik hain. Ap unhe sahi vakt par le aye.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Sachin: ko chinta ki bat nah hain na?

Doctor:nahi koi chinta ki bat nahi hain lekin wo bahoot weak hain. Pls usse dyada bat mat karne dena.

Abhijeet: kya hum mil sakte hain purvi se?

Doctor: jee zarur lekin wo abhi behosh hain. Thodi der main hosha aa jaega.

Daya: thank u doctor.

Doctor: ur most welcome. Excuse me.

Saying this the doctor went. All of them went inside. Purvi was lying on the bed. The oxygen mask was covering her mouth and salinen was attached to he hand. Acp went and sat on the stool which was near purvi and was placed his hand on her head. Due to this purvi opeaned her eyes. She tried to get up but sachin stopped her.

Sachin: arey purvi utho mat.

Acp:ha purvI utho mat. Acha kaise ho tum ab?

Purvi: th..i..k..hu sir.

She stammered. From her condition everyone got notice that she was not fine. Everyone were worried for her but sachin was the most.

AcP: accha purvi ye batao ye sab kaise hua? kis ne goli chalaiye tum pe? Chehra dekha uskia?

Purvi: Pa...t..a nah..iii...s..I...r...w...oo

Acp understood that she was not able to speak.

Acp: achha wo sab chodo purvi. Tum aram karoo aur jab tak puri trah se thik nahi ho jati tum bureau nahi ayogi samaj gayi.

She just nodded.

Saloni: purvi mam ap thik hain na ap?

Acp: achha shreya tum purvi ke pass ruk jao aur...

Sachin: sir kya mai ruk sakta hun meri purvi ke pass?

Everyone pass smiles to each other hearing the word MERl from sachins mouth while purvi was shocked.

Acp: thik hain sachin tum ruk jao purvi ka khayal rakhna.

Sachin: yes sir.

Abhijeet: sachin khayal rakhna purvi ka!

Daya: jarurat padi toh kabhi bhi call kar lena.

Sachin: yes sir.

Acp: ab hum chalte hain.

Saying this all of them except sachin went. Sachin went and sat down on the stool. Purvi turned to the other side seeing him. This made sachin smile. After some he decided to talk to purvi about the incident. Purvi was lying on the bed.

Sachin: purbi. Muzjhe tumse bat karni hain.

Purvi: bolie.s..ir...m..a..in..su..n...ra..hi..hun...

Sachin: shhhh!Chup! Ab tum meri bat sunno. Purvi iss din jo tumne cafe mein dekha wo bas ek dare tha. Main ne saloni ko propose kiya tha lekin wo sach nahi tha!

Purvi: thik h...ain ag...ar m...an lete hain ...ki wo ek dare tha lekin... isse sa...ch nah..i badal ta! Uss letter mein j..o likha tha wo sachhain na!

Sachin got up turned his back to her.

Sachin: ha sach tha!

Purvi: mat...la..b..ap...sa..lo..ni..se ...pyaar...ka..ar..t...e..ha..in!

Sachin: saloni kaha se agayie beech mein! (Almost shouting) nahiii! Ye sach nahi hain? Main tumse pyaar karta hun purvi tumse! Ha I LOVE U! Samjhi tum!

Purvi was really happy to hear this. She was shocked too, tears of happiness were rolling down her eyes. Sachin turned to her but was not making any eye contact with her.

Purvi: I..Lo..v..e...u...t...o...

Sachin was so happy hu just hugged her so tightly. She to hughed him back. It was looking like sachin was laying on purvi but they did not care. Both of them felt their love for each other in the hug. Both of them were really happy. Puvi was sheddig tears on his shirt. After some time they separated. Sachin saw the tears in her eyes and rubbed her tears. Purvi while shivering closed her eyes. Sachin saw that and smiled.

Purvi:Sachin...ky..a...ap...sa..c..h..m..ein..mu...js..e ...pyaar...ka...r,,te...h...ain?...lekin...w..o...l...e...t..e..main..lik...h.. ..a...k..I..ap..s.. ..ni..se...py..a. ...h,...a...in.

Sachin: ha main tumse bahoot pyaar karta hun! I love u. Aur ab tum atam karoo. Zyada bat mat karo. Kya? Acha wo sab chodo.

Purvi smiled and nodded nd sachin helped her sleep. After some time purvi slept and sachin slept on the couch. Days passed and purvi was absolutely fine. She got discharged from the hospital.

In the bureau...

Sachvi were alone in the Bureau. Sachin went to puvi and hugged her from behind. Purvi was shocked and turned and put both her hands on his chest. He slid his hands on her waist ans brushed his lips from her cheeks to her neck.

Puvi: sachin pls! Abhi nahi!

Sachin: nahi! abhii hi karna ha!

Purvi: chodo muzhe!

He left her. He saw her lost in her own thoughts.

Sachin: kya hua purvi?

Purvi: sachin wo main letter ke bare mein soch rahi thi.

Sachin: letter? Konsa?

Purvi: sachin muzhe lagata hain ki jo leter tumne muzhe diya tha wo kisi ne badal diya tha!

Sachin:matlab koi hamare beech mein galat femi paida karne ke koshish kar raha hain?

Purvi: lekin kon?

Sachin: pata nahi!

Purvi: wo sab chodo! Accha ye batao ki tum muzhe propose kab karne wale ho?

Sachin: purvi! Arey maine na tumhe abhi tak 25 times propose kiya hain! Aur tum ho ki ye puch rahe ho " sachin tum muzhe kab propose kar rahe ho?" (Mimiking her)

Purvi: sachin!

Almost screaming!

Sachin: ok ok sry.(trying to control her)

Purvi: mera matlab hain ki tum muzhe sab ke samne kab propose kar rahe hon!

Sachin: hmmm chodo na wo sab.

Sachin slid his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Purvi also lost her control. Sachin first kissed her cheeks the forehead. Their faces were inches apart. They were about to kiss each other when the door of the bureau flung opean and saloni came Inside and was shocked to see sachvi liked that. Both of them felt someone presence and were shocked to see saloni. Sachin immediately left her.

Saloni:wo... sir wo..

Purvi:(trying to act normal) kya hua saloni? Tum itni jaldi?

Saloni: ha woh yeh file complete karni thi toh...

Sachin: accha batein bahoot ho gayi. Chalo kam karte hain.

Saying this all three of them went to the their desks. All the others came and started completing the files. No case was reported that day. Purvi took her phone and messaged someone. Yes it was none other than sachin. Sachin s phone beeped so he first looked at the phone and then at purvi who was already looking af him. He opened the message and it said...

**Sachin agar tumne muzhe aaj sabke samne propose nahi kiya na toh main tumse kabhi bat nahi karungi. Samjhe tum!**

Purvi passed a fiery glance to sachin..he replied

**Ok ok pehele shant hojao jaan. Tum gussa mat karoo. Thik hain aj kar dunga propose tumhe! Happy now?**

Purvi smiled and replied...

**Ha baahoot.**

After lunch time...

Every one was present in the Bureau. All of them were busy in there own stuff. Sachin got up and went in the Centre of the bureau.

Sachin: everyone! Can I hv attention?

Acp came out of his cabin. And all the gazes were fixed on sachin,

Acp: sachin ye sab kya he? Aur tum aise beech mein...

Sachin: sir ek min abhi apko pata chal jaega, purvi kya tum yaha aoge?

Purvi nodded and went and stood near sachin.

Sachin: main aj ap logo ke samne kuch karna cahta hun.

Purvi knew what was coming. Yes she was shy nervous. Sachin had proposed her many times but this time it was different. This time it was in front of her senios and father like figure ACP sir.

Sachin knelt down and took out a ring from the pocket of his pants. Everyone were looking at them with their mouth opean. While saloni was fuming in anger.

Sachin: I LOVE U PURVI..WILL U BE MY LIFE? WILL U MARRY ME?

Purvi was on the cloud of nine. She could not move. Tears of happiness were rolling down her eyes. While saloni was burning in anger.

Sachin: arey yaar ab ha keh bhi do na! My back and legs r paining.

Purvi just nodded and sachin stood up. He slid the ring in her finger and huged her tightly. All except duo were shocked. The DUO were aware about all this as sachin had told them in lunch time. Daya and aBhijeet were very happy and all the others were happy plus shocked. After some time they separated.

Daya: arey sablog apna mooh bamd karoo. Makhi chali jaegi.

Eeryone closed their mouths. Purvi was really blushing badly. She was just starting at the floor. Sachin smiled seeing this. There was a long silence.

Acp: Sachin! Purvi! Ye sab kab se chal raha tha?

Both of them looked at each other.

Sachin: sir wo...

Purvi looked at the DUO and pleaded them through her eyes. The DUO agreed.

Daya: arey sir ye sab chodiye na...ab na hum...

Abhijeet: jald se jald purvi aur sachin ki shaadi karva dete hain..kyun sachin purvi?

sachvi just smiled.

Acp: ye bat toh tumne ahi kahi abhijeet in donno ki shadi..sachin sirff

Voice: kiski shadi ho ne wali hain bhai?

Abhijeet: agaye kabab main hadi..

Dya: arey salunkhe sir Dr tarika aaye na..

Salunkhe: kiske shadi ho rahi hain bhai?

Freddy: sir wo sachin sir aur purvi ki shadi ki bat chal rahi thi.

Salunkhe(almost shouting) kyaaaaa! yaar praduman! tumhare betoin ki problem kya hain! hamesha meri betiyon ke peeche padhe rehete hain!

Sachin: kya kare salunkhe sir apki beti hain hi itni acchi aur khoobsurat...inke bina raha nahi jata. kyun daya sir abhijeet sir?

Duo: yeh toh hain.

The day ended with happinesss, teasing etc. All were happy except saloni.

Saloni pov: Purvi! isse na ab raste se hatana hi hoga! sachin sirf mere hain! ab dekho main kya karti hun!

* * *

><p>guyz how was it? liked it? next update after 20 reviews! paka!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guyz! M very happy that u r liking my story. Saraswati dahal I will write storis on sachvi..rajvi and kevi. N after finishing all the stories i will again wrie stories upon ur request...purvi-fan here is ur chap! Plzz REVIEW...

Chapter 9:

All were present in the bureau except sachin n purvi. Both were late today. The door opeaned n sachin n purvi came in with a ddifferent glow n happiness on their faces. All of them looked at each other with questioning eyes.

Daya: kya hua sachin, purvi?

Abhijeet: ha bhai donno bahoot zyada khush lag rahe hain? Kuh acha hua hain kya?

Shreya: are purvi tu kuch bata na! Sachin sir kya hua?

Meanwhile ACP came out of the cabin n looked at sachvi.

Acp: yeh kya ho raha hain?

Saloni: pata nahi sir. Sachin sir aur purvi kuch bol hi nahi rahe.

Sachin n puvi just stood their with cute smiles on their faces n a glow of happiness.

Acp: sachin! Kya tum bolo ge ya...

Sachin: sry sir..main batata hu.

Nikhil: jaldi boliye na sir!

Purvi: nik! Bolne do na sachin sir ko!

Abhijeet: badi tarf darii ho rahi hain bhai! Kyun tarika?

Tarika: bilkul!

Sachin: aise koi bat nahi hain sir bas ek good news hain.

Dr salunkhe: good news! Kaise good news?

Sachin: woh...

Nikhil: boliye na sir!

Purvi: bolne toh do na!

Nikhil: acha bolo..

Sachin: meri aur purvi ki shadi ki date pakki ho gayie hain!

All: kyaaaa!

Daya: sachin tum sach keh rahe ho!

Sachin just nodded. Shreya came n hugged purvi tightly. All of them congratulated them finaly they came to their two fatherly figures. Acp n Dr salunkhe. They took their blessings.

Acp: khush raho beta.

Dr salunkhe: sachin meri beti ka khayal rakhna.

Sachin: je sir.

While all of them were supper happy saloni was fuming in anger. She wanted to go n slap purvi tightly.

Saloni pov: purvi aur sir ki shaadi teh ho gayie hain! ! Ain ye nahi hone dungi. Is purvi ko ab khatam karna hi hoga! Apne akhri din ginna chalo kar do purvi! Fir sachin sirf mera hoga sirf mera! Lekin kaise! Kuch toh karna hi padega! Purvi ab apne zindagi ke akhri din jee bhar ke hi lo..aage aage dekho ye saloni kya kya karti hain!(Evil smile)

Dr salunkhe: toh kab muhurat hai shaadi ka aur kitne baje ka?

Purvi: sir ek hagte bad ane wale sunday ko 11: 55 ko.

Acp: arey wah!

Abhijeet: lekin sir itne kam din mein itne sari tayarian kaise hogi?

Acp: arey abhijeet kyun chinta kar raho ho? Hum sab hain na...

Daya: ha abhijeet chill yaar relax.

Acp: acha ab ye sa chodo..abhi koi case nahi hain isiliye tum sab shadi ki tayari ke liye jaa sakti ho.

Everyone was happy. The preparations of sachvis weddi started. All of them were happy but sachvi were the happy but sachin n purvi were the most happiest. But saloni she always use to fume in anger whenevr ahe use to c sachvi together.

3 days were left for sachvis wedding. All the cid oficers were decorating sachins house for the rasams. Purvi wascoming down from the staircase. She had a box full of flowers in her hand. Saloni was helping shreya with the ligjts. Shreya told saloni to swswitch the light switch on to check how it looked. Saloni agredd n was leaving until she saw purvi climbing down the stairs. A ball was fallen beside saloni so she picked it up and threw it towards the stairs. No one noticed this not even purvi. She stepped on the ball was about to fall when sachin screamed N ran to her..

Sachin: Purviiiiiiiiii...

And as usual our hero held our heroine in hia arms the the flowers fell on top of them. Both of them were lost in each others eyes. All of them were shocked but were relived when thy saw purvi in sachins arms. Our sweet couple were still lost in each others eyes. All of them smiled but saloni stamped her foot hard hence both of them came out of the trance.

Purvi was blushing badly n sachin was smiling seei her. Purvi looked in a different direction to avoid his gaze.

Daya: purvi tum thik ho na?

Purvi: je sir..m fyn.

Abhijeet: arey daya sachin ke hote hue puvi ko kabhi kuch ho sakta hain kya?

Tarika: woh toh hain!

Purvi blushed n said: main bas abhi aayie.

She ran to her room.

Abhijeet: sachin tum zara...

Sachin: je sir main bas abhi aaya.

Sachin went behind purvi. She was in a room standing in the balcony starring at the sky. Sachin entered the room n closed the door. He went n hugged her from behind n rested his chin on her shoulder n his hands on her waist. He attacked her neck. He brushed his lips from her neck to her cheecks. She turned n keptboth her hands on his broa chest. Sachin again attacked her forehead, then cheecks, ears, neck n finally came to her lips. Purvi just stood there shivering. He brushed his lips with hers n she to responded back. They separated after some time. She was looking worried n scared so to conscole her sachin hugged her n after some time they separated. Sachin asked her..

Sachin: kya hua purvi?

Purvi: sachin muzhe koi marne ki koshish kar raha hain!

He cupped her face n said..

Sachin: chinta mat karoo baby..main hu na tumhare sath. Kuch nahi hoga hain na muzpe?

Purvi: khud se zyada. I love u!

Sachin: I love u too. Ab bahar chale?

Purvi: ok.

They went outside n got engaged in decorating the whole house...

* * *

><p>How was it? I will update when i finish writin the next chap...n get 20 reviews..m really sry for short chap..next chap will b long..no bashing N plz review!<p>

tc bye n love u all!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guyz! M very hapPy u r liking my story. M sry for late upate...hope u enjoy this chap! Plz review!

Chapter 10:

Here dareya n abhirika r married.

The whole house was decorated. All of them were tiredI. Everyone settled themselves on the sofa n chairs comfortably. All were extremely happy n tired but purvi was lukin tensed. Every one noticed it.

Acp: puvi.

No response.

Acp: purvi.

Till no responce. Sachin kept his hand on her shoulder n hence she came out of her thoughts.

Purvi: jee sry wo main..

Daya: purvi tumhe koi pareshani hai kya?

Abhijeet: sachin tumhe pareshan kar raha hain kya?

Purvi: nahi sir sachin toh bahootacche hai..nahi muzhe koi pareshani nahi hai..

Shreya: plz purvi jhut mat bolo. Hum sab ne dekha hai tum aj kal bahoot pareshan rehene lagi ho. U can share it with us. Hum ek parivar hai na?

Dr salunkhe: bilkul sahi kaha shreya. Purvi tum muzhe apna papa manti ho na? Apne papa se bhi nahi share karogiye bat?

Purvi: sir wo muzhe aisa lag raha hai koi mere jaan ke peeche pada hai. ya fir muzhe aur sachin ko alag karna chahta hai!

Hearing this all were shocked but saloni stared sweating badly. Shreya noticed it but decided to keep num as this was not the time to ask her.

Tarika: kya? Jaan ke peeche ! Matlab?I mn aisa kyun lagraha hai yuzhe pari?

Purvi: wo tarika uss di kisi ne muzh pe goli chaliya thi aur aaj bhi ye sab hua. Aur bas yahi nahi sachin ne muzhe ekletter diya tha usme uske dil ki bat likhi hue thi. Lekin wo letter bhi kisine badal diya tha! Isiliye mere aur sachin ke bech mein galat femi paida ho gayie thi! Sir muzhe dar lag raha hai. Lekin pata nahi aisa koi Kyun karega!

All of them were listening to her but saloni was sweating badly. This time everyone noticed it.

Sachin: arey saloni kya hua? Itna pasina kyun aa raha hain?

Saloni: kuch nahi wo bas garmi hain na toh..

Acp: acha. Purvi chinta mat karoo. Hum sab hain na tumhare sath.

Abhijeet: ha purvi. Daro mat.

Purvi just nodded.

Sachin: acha chaliye ab kuch kha lete hain.

Everyone agreed they had their snacks n all of them left. 2 days passed saloni was always trying to harm purvi or create misunderstandings between sachvi but always failed.

On the marriage day of sachin n purvi...

In sachins room...

Sachin was getting ready for the wedding while daya n abhijeet were helping him. Daya was tying his turban n abhijeet was helping him tie the turban.

Abhijeet: arey sachin..kaisa feel kar raho ab?

Sachin: pata nahi air...ajeeb sa lag raha hain..dar lag raha hain..uhh!

Daya n abhijeet laughed on his reaction. N sachin became confused seeing his seniors laugh like that.

Sachin: sir mere halat yaha pe kharab ho rahi hain aur ap donno has rahe ho!

Daya n abhijeet controlled their laugher.

Abhijeet: arey sachin chinta mat karo. Yeh feeling shaafi se pehele dulha aur dulhan ko ati hi hain.

Daya: ha abhijeet thik keh raha hain. Just relax sachin.

Sachin smiled lightly.

Here in the girls room...

Purvi was sitting on the bed wearing a red shaadi ka joda. She had tied her hair (the hairstyle which the bride makes. Sry don't know what it is called in English maybe the bun?) She had applied slight make up to her face. Shreya n tarika were wearing a light blue n yellow sari. Saloni was wearing a long anarkali. All of them were helping purvi to get ready.

Shreya: yaar purvi kitni sunay lag rahi hai tu!

Tarika: sachin to tuzhe dekh ke latoo hone wala hain.

Purvi blushed n saloni fumed in anger.

Tarika: yaar purvi tere mehendi kitni rangi hain? Dikhao toh.

Puvi showed her hands to tarika n shreya n both o them were shocked plus happy.

Shreya: purvi teri mehendi toh..

Tarika: ha yaar!

Purvi: kya hua?

Shreya n tarik : yaar teri mehendi toh kuch zyada hi gheri rangi hain!

Purvi: toh?

Shreya: puvi tuzhe iska matlab nahi pata?

Purvi: nahi.

Tarika: arey jitne gheri dulhan ki mehendi rangti hain utna ghera pati ka pyaar hota hain! Samjhe!

Shreya: ha...aur sachin sir toh puvi se bahoot pyaar karte hain na! Toh obvi purvi ke mehendi rangegi na!

Purvi smiled n blushed. While saloni was just fuming n burnin in anger.

Trika: shreya chal na dekhke ate hain kuch chahiye toh nahi pandit jee ko.

Shreya: ha chal...purvi kuh kha lena..saloni puvi ko kuch khilq dena.

Purvi n saloni nodded. This was a golden chance for saloni to kill purvi.

Saloni: purvi mam ap baithiye main apke liye luch khane ke lie leke aati hun.

Purvi: ok.

Saloni went down n bought some kheer. She had secretly mixed some poison in the kheer. Ahe threw the packet aside .Shreya saw her mixing something so she went to her.

Shreya: saloni tumne abhi kya dala is kheer main?

Saloni: arey shreya mam ko sugar dala...thodi sugar kam hi na isiliye.

Shreya: r u sure?

Saloni: ya mama..acha main ab ye purvi mam ko deke ati hun..

Saying this she left. Trika called shreya so she went.

Here in the girls room...

Saloni: yeh lijie purvi mam...apke liye kheer layi hun.

Purvi: thank u so much saloni.

Saloni just smiled evily n purvi ate the kheer. She started to feel uneasy due to the effect. But the poison was the slow poison so the efect was slow to.

Saloni: mam shreya mam bula rahi hain...main abhi ayie.

Purvi nodded.

Saloni escaped from there n the pandit jee told shreya n tarika to bring down purvi. Both of them were going towards the room when shreya stopped. She spotted something and was shocked. She showed that thin to tarika which madetarika shocked!

Tarika: shreya kahi puvi...

Shreya: jaldi chalo room mein..

They went to the room n the scenario made them shocked...

* * *

><p>So guys liked it? Suspence hain thoda sa...but dont wry happy endig. last chap now..1 chap remaining..plz review..n sry for small chap..next 1 will b last 1 n longer...n plzz review..20 reviews di dijiye..i will update then. so by tc n luv u all...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello frndz. Thank u soooo much for ur reviews! Enjoy the last chap of MERA PYAAR...thnx to every 1!

Chap 11:

Dareya n abhirika r married.

Tarika n shreya enered the room n were shocked to c purvi! She was lying to bed in unconscious conscious state. She was breathing heavily n sweat was dripping down her face. The bowl of kheer was kept aside. Both of them ran to her. Tarika took her head on her lap n was ppatting her cheeks. Purvi lost her senses until then.

Tarika: shreya! Jaldi se sab ko bula lo..jaldi!

Shreya nodded n rushed down towards daya n abhijeet who were standi behind sachin.

Shreya: daya abhijeet sir jaldi chaliye! Plz!

She spoke with extreme fear.

Daya: shreya! Shant hi jao..kya hua hain?

Abhijeet: ha shreya sab kuch thik hai na?

Shreya: nahi sir wo purvi...

Sachin: purvi! wo thik toh hain na!

Shreya: nahi sir wo think nahi hain! Pata nahi kya hua hai usse! usko sas nahi aa rahi aur wobehosh hain! Plz jaldi chaliye!

All: kyaaaa!

All of them rushed towards her. Sachin took her head in his lap n started patting her cheek. Fear n shock was clearly seen on his face. The atmosphere was tensed. Saloni smiled evily which was noticed by shreya n tarika.

Tarika: abhijeet hame jald se jald purvi ko hospital leke jana hoga...

Abhijeet: ha main gadi nikalta hun..tum sab purvi ko lekar aao.

Daya: thik hai boss.

Abhijeet ran towards the car. Sachin without wasting a single minute picked purvi in his safe n protective n strong arms n started to ho towards the car. Abhijet was driving. Daya was beside him. Sachin was in the middle with purvi n shreya n tarika were in the back seat. All the others were in the other car.

In sachvi car...

Sachin(patting her cheeks) purvi aankhe kholo na..plz purvi. Sir plz jaldi chaliye na sir...purvi ki halat kharab hoti ja rahe hain plz sir jaldi...sir purvi he nails neele(blue) pad gaye hain...

Abhijeet: kya! Neele! Lagta hain kisi ne purvi ko zeher dia hain!

Sachin: zeher!

Tarika: sachin...shant ho jao...daya jaldi chalo!

Daya: ha bas 5 min aur...

In 5 min they reached the hospital. Sachin picked up purvi n ran towards the hospital. The ward seeing purvi bought a strecher n puvi was layed on it.

Doctor: nurse jaldi se ICU tayar karooo come on quick. Ap log yahi rukiye..

The doctor went inside n checked purvi.

Outside the ICU...

Everyone was tensed, scared, angry all at the same time. The atmosphere wastensed. Especially sachin. He was sitting on the chir holding his head in his hands n starring at the floor. While saloni was continously smiling. Shreya n day noticed this n got confused n anhry. They went to her.

Shreya: saloni!

Saloni stopped smiling.

Saloni: yes mam!

Daya: yeah sab kya hain?

Saloni: main kuch samjhi nahi sir..ap kya leh rahe hain?

Darey got irritated with her behavior.

Shreya: saloni! Purvi ki halat theek nahi hain sab log itne pareshan hain aur tum yaha pe muskura rahe ho!

Daya: shreya bilkul hik keh rahe hain! Yeh sab kya hain saloni!

Saloni: kuch nahi sir wo...

She could not complete her sentence as the doctor came out n everyone rushed to him n saloni gave a sigh of relief.

Sachin: doctor mari purvi kaise hai? Thik hai na wo?

Doctor: je ha wo ab thik hain..unko kisine zeher deya tha lekin ab she is fine.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Sachin: kya hum mil sakte hain purvi se?

Doctor: je zarur lekin abhi wo behosh hain. Thodi der main hosh aa jaega.

Daya: thank u doctor.

The doctor left n all of them except dareya rushed to purvis ward...

Dareya...

Shreya: daya muzhe na ghar se ye mila hain aur ye _ hain...aur ye maine saloni ke hath main dekha tha. Maine aur tarika ne test kiya toh pata chala ki yahi kheer me milaya tha.

Daya: kya! Matlab saloni ne purvi ko marne ki koshish ki thi!

Shreya: ha daya muzhe aisa lag raha hain kyunki jab jab purvi ko kuch hota hain tab hum sab itne tensed hote hain par saloni woh to muskurati hain aur khush ho jate hain.

Daya: ha shreya sahi keh rahe ho tum. Agar ye sach hain toh hume ye sab ko batana hoga..

Shreya: ha.

Daya: chalo jaldi se..

Sachvi..

Everyone was in the room n purvi was lying on the bed unconscious. Sachin was sitting beside her on the stool clutching her hand tightly. Aftr some ime purvi stared gaining consciousness n sachin immediately hugged her in front of everyone. She was shocked but hugged him back. They separated.

Sachin: purvi tum thik ho na?

Purvi: ha main theek hu..lekin main yaha pe kaise pahunchi?

Abhijeet: purvi wo firse tumhe kisine marne ki koshish ki thi...aur (he tells her all that happened n how she came here. U guyz know na)

Purvi: sir muzhe bas itna yaad hain ki main saloni ne diye hue kheer kha rahi thi aur muzhe sas lene main takleef ho rahe thi aur chakar aa rahe the..

Sachin: sir purvi ko kon marne ki koshish karega? Aur kyun?

Daya n shreya entered...

Daya: hame pata chal chuka hain kisne purvi ko marne ki koshish ki hain...

Sachin: sir kon hain wo!(angry)

Shrya: saloni.

All; kyaaaa!

Abhijeet: shreya ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Saloni?

Shreya: ha sir saloni ne hi marne ki koshish ki hi purvi ko..kyun saloni? Thik keh rahi ho na mai saloni?

Saloni: nahi mam apko kuch galat femi...

Daya: kuch galat femi nahi hain! Shreya ko ek bottle mili hain jisme zeher tha aur uspe tu hare finger peints hain aur vahi zeher kheer mein bhi milaya gaya tha! Tumne hi milaya tha na!

Saloni: nahi sir...wo main...

Shreya came forward...

Shreya: jhut mat bolo saloni! Sach sach batao warna aur tarike hain mere pass...

N she slapped her very hard. N saloni started crying.

Acp: bolo! Kyun marna chahti hi tum purvi ko?

Saloni: kyun ki main sachin sir se pyaar karti hun!

All were shocked: kyaaa!

Sachin: tum mujse pyaar karti ho! Kab se!

Saloni: uss din se jis in se main CID join kiya tha lekin ap toh purvi se pyaar karte hain!

Sachin: kya! Matlab main purvi se pyar karta hu isiliye tumne! Shit! This is too much saloni! Tumne ek CID officer ko marne ki koshish ki hain!

Acp: bilkul thik kaha schin! Yeh pagalpan hain saloni!

Saloni: nahi! Ye pyaar hain! I love u sachin! Plz main aapse bahoot zyada pyaar karti hu! Plzz!

Sachin: just shut up saloni!

Acp: shreya leke jao ise...faansi hi hogi isse!

Shreya took saloni away. After some time purvi was discharged n the wedding was over with the rituals.

That night in sachvis room...

Sachin entered the room carrying purvi in his arms n made her sleep on the bed. Sachin was moving closer n closer to her n purvi was getting scared. Sachin kissed her cheecks, forehead, n brushed his lips on the delicate skin of her neck n bit her neck ligjtly. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips. He finally seeled his lips with hers n both of them kissed each other passionately. Sachin laod on her after removing his clothes. He started removing her clothing one by one n giving kisses on her body. She shivered on his kisses. They spent the night in each others arms full of love n whispered I LOVE YOU n slept welcoming a new morning...

* * *

><p>Thank u so much every 1 for ur reviewz...really a big sry for late upate...n thank u all...<p>

Thanx to..

ananya gautam, shruts, All the guests, adk, guest NL, saraswati dahal, durga, crazyforpurvi, sachvi rocks, sachvi, sachvithebest, bipana, armani, neha, crystal, pari, piu, praise22, kashaf titli, sachvians, katiiy di, love abhi, shilpatte, butterfly, srija di,sachin girl, ishani, dareya chk, harman, cidbest fan, purvi rock,bshreena,nicole nimaut,ishi, aru, purple angel 1,diksha lamba, fayi, cidans, princess charmix, candy, honey, saru, cid romance, salma,shaqat, maham, ishika, cid stars,rajvi fan 2, kavinsanjana, aalia sharrylina,,..

thank u all! N m sry vry vry sry for late update...was busy..i m updating my stories 2morrow kevi valai aur parso...paka! Thank u all..

r n r plz i willl wrie a sachvi story...paka...Katiiy di accha laga? Khass apke liye likh tha..

bye luv u all..sry for the mistakes.


End file.
